


It's Easy

by kiszkakiss



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiszkakiss/pseuds/kiszkakiss
Summary: You and Josh are inexperienced 19 year olds. Josh is curious about your first kiss.





	It's Easy

**Author's Note:**

> No one asked for this but here you go. The first kiss story may or may not be based on my real life first kiss experience. Hope you enjoy. Feedback is very welcome.

The the picnic bench felt hard, cold and a little damp beneath you. When you had agreed to meet up with Josh, you didn't expect this; to be huddled up close to him in a fairly secluded area in the local park, the occasional dog walker passing by.  
You were both still figuring out what you wanted to do with your lives; you were kind of clueless. But you didn’t want to think about that now. Admiring the sky shifting colours while the sun was setting, you could feel the warmth of Josh’s arm bleed through your hoodie sleeve. You were quite content; that is, until he started fidgeting in his seat beside you.

“You okay?” you asked.  
“Uh, yeah. I’m actually really great.” He sniffed and glanced at you, not quite able to look you in the eye.  
“Are you sure? We can go if you’re cold.” you asked again, just to be sure, wrapping your arm around his shoulder and rubbing his arm to generate some heat.  
“It’s not that. I just… I’ve never done anything like this before.” His mouth formed a small smile, beginning to seem unusually shy.  
“Anything like what?” You tilted your head but knew fair well what he meant. Neither had you, not really. The fluttering in your stomach made an appearance at the sheer thought of Josh expressing his feelings towards you and you thought it might be happening now.  
He turned to face you a little more. “I know we’ve known each other for a while now but hanging out with you these past couple of months…” he trailed off.  
You jumped in, trying to help him feel more comfortable, “It’s been fun, I love spending time with you.” You gave him a playful nudge.  
He chuckled softly. “Yeah, me too. Same to you. I love hanging out with you, I mean-” he stuttered and sighed. He was adorable.  
After a comfortable silence, you watched Josh’s brow furrow, struggling to put words together until he finally blurted them out. “What, uh… what was your first kiss like?”  
You giggled, “Now, _that_ is a story.” As you thought back to that strange evening, Josh was trying to read your expression. “Let’s see… it was Winter, so, it was cold and dark and I was walking home from school in the rain. I ran into this guy I had a crush on; he was in my art class. He was going the opposite way but offered to walk me home.” You smiled wryly at the memory. “Long story short,” you continued, “we got to my front door and he asked if he could kiss me.”  
“Oh, he asked?” Josh questioned, visibly invested in the story.  
“He did. I had a bad feeling about it because I barely knew him but I hadn’t kissed anyone before; I just wanted to catch up with all my friends. So, I let him kiss me.”  
“Did you like it?” he asked, his brow knitted together.  
“Yes and no. I mean, his tongue went directly into my mouth; that was unpleasant. He was sort of all over me and I’d never been touched like that before. It was exciting and felt good. I mean, minus the tongue whirling about in my mouth.” You did an impression, sticking your tongue out, moving it in a circular motion. Josh’s face contorted into one of disgust but then it morphed into an endearing grin. “Ugh. That’s so gross.”  
“Tell me about it!” The two of you burst into fits of laughter, leaning in towards each other.

“What about you? What was your first kiss like? Was it as nasty as mine?”  
Josh exhaled and you could tell there was a battle going on in his mind. “I’ve, uh… never kissed a girl before.”  
Your eyes widened, “A boy?”  
“Never kissed a boy. I’ve never kissed anyone.” He shook his head, clearly embarrassed.  
“Are you kidding? I thought the ladies would have been all over you.” you half joked.  
“Not really. I acted differently, I didn’t dress like everyone else… people thought I was weird, so, I just kept to myself. My twin, on the other hand… he kept up with some trends and that helped him stay above water. Y’know, in terms of getting along with people. Girls.” He was fidgeting with his sleeve. You placed your hand on his.  
“That’s not a bad thing, though. That you haven’t kissed anyone, I mean. I wish I had waited.” Despite the cold, your hands were starting to feel clammy.  
“I guess it isn’t bad. I just never met anyone I liked enough to even attempt to flirt with them, never mind kiss them.”  
“Well, hey, it’s not hard.” you said after a long pause, moving your face a little closer to his. “The hard part is the bit before; the build up.” Your heart was beating faster now. “All you have to do is lean forward…”  
“…and put your lips on theirs.” Josh finished your sentence, the tips of your noses almost touching. Your eyes darted from his chocolate brown eyes, to the little chicken pox scar on his left cheek and down to his lips. He bit his bottom lip and then ran his tongue across it, making it pink and shiny. The anticipation was killing you.  
“Yeah,” you breathed, “it’s easy.” You swore, if he didn’t kiss you now… and then he did.

His lips where on yours but then off again just as fast, as if he got scared at the last second. A peck. That’s all it was. But it made your heart flutter. You reached up to run your fingers through the curls at the nape of his neck and you kissed him again, slower this time; you wanted it to last. Josh reciprocated, feeling a little more confident. He caught your bottom lip between his own and you both pulled away with a soft smacking sound, breathing slightly erratically.  
  
Josh rested his forehead against yours, took your hands in his and asked, “Can we go back to your place?”


End file.
